


No Way

by ThreeDotPattern



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to write slow burn, I'm just not patient enough, It's a slow burn for like four chapters, aged up a little bit, canon divergent obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDotPattern/pseuds/ThreeDotPattern
Summary: At sixteen, Dipper and Mabel have been to Gravity Falls a lot. Everything is normal, even the less then normal things. But this year is a little bit different for Dipper. It's different because now Pacifica is working at the Mystery Shack. And now she's the only thing he can think about. He can't escape how pretty she is, and how nice she has grown up to be. But he won't admit any of that.
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“No way! Really?” Mabel said loudly. She was talking on the phone with someone while sitting upside down on their couch. 

Dipper sat down next to her, turning the TV on. The sudden noise prompted Mable to slap him softly on the arm. “Dipper, I’m trying to talk on the phone,” she mouthed at him. He just smirked back at her.

“Alright, bye!” She screamed into the phone a little while later. She hadn’t gotten any quieter as they had grown up, that’s for sure.

“Who were you talking to?” Dipper asked, only a little bit interested. His favorite ghost hunting show was on, and though all of it was fake, it gave him a boost of nostalgia for Gravity Falls. And now, it was only another week before they would be making the trip to the small, Oregon town for the summer.

“Candy. We were making plans for the summer. She told me she has a guy that she’s been flirting up recently. I’m so excited,” Mabel replied, looking back at her phone, probably texting someone.

Dipper didn’t reply, he just made a thumbs up with his right hand and stuck said hand in front of his sister's face, blocking her view of the phone. She pushed his hand away quickly. “For real, I am excited. Wendy told me that they were hiring someone for the summer that I wouldn’t believe.” He said after his hand had been pushed away.

Mabel looked at him with a wry smile on her face, “Candy told me that too. You’re gonna love it.”

Then Mabel did a somersault off of the couch and went over to the kitchen as Dipper called after her to explain herself. Dipper almost followed her after she refused to give an explanation, but they had just made it to the climax of the episode. He wasn’t gonna miss that, even for all of Mabel's cryptics.

\- 

“Wakey wakey,” a loud voice said in Dipper’s ear. He startled awake, shielding his eyes against the bright morning sunlight. 

“What the hell, Mabel,” he said, pushing her away from him as she laughed. 

“Hey genius, did you forget? We're going to Gravity Falls today,” Mabel replied. She was rustling through all of his stuff until she found what she was looking for.

“Oh yeah…,” he said groggily, still not getting it, “...Oh yeah!” Dipper said a moment later, finally waking up fully. He watched as Mabel walked out of his room with a jar of glitter, 

“Mabel?” he called out, “why was that jar in my room?”

Mabel popped her head through his doorway, “Don’t worry your little head about it.”

“Kids,” their mother's voice called up the stairs, “It’s almost time to go.” 

Dipper leaped out of his bed with a sudden, surprising amount of energy. Grabbing shorts and a pink shirt with an embroidered puppy on the breast that Mabel had given him for   
Christmas. He ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair before shoving the hat Wendy had given him over top of it. He didn’t wear the hat all the time like he used to. He only really wore it on cold days or when he was going to Gravity Falls. But even so, the hat was well-loved, you could tell from the fraying edges and overly soft, faded gray fabric.  
He pulled his battered old sneakers on next, not bothering to tie the laces before he left his room, suitcase, and backpack in tow.

Mabel was already eating a breakfast of sugary cereal as she scrolled through Instagram when he made it downstairs. And their father was eating some toast as he read through the morning paper. 

Dipper greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek as he walked by. He then grabbed some toast, spreading strawberry jam over the perfectly toasted pieces. Dipper had toast down to an exact science. Set the dial to five and apply two teaspoons of jam so it wasn’t too soggy. 

Mabel made a remark about how he hadn’t put enough jelly on when he sat down at the table. Dipper responded by telling her to mind her own damn business. His mother whacked him softly on the back of the head in response.

“The bus will be here in about ten minutes kids. Do you have absolutely everything?” Their mother said after she glanced at her watch.

“Yes, mom,” the twins said at the same time. Glancing at each other with small smiles after their shared words.

They finished breakfast quickly, placing their dishes in the sink before being herded over to the door.

Mabel grabbed Waddles’ leash off their table and fastened it to the, now huge, pig. She hated putting him on a leash, but that was what the bus driver required.

They both hugged their parents hard, Dipper trying to ignore his mother's worried babbling. All he could focus on was the excitement bubbling in his chest. 

The bus driver gave them a small smile and greeting as they got on the bus. He even patted Waddles on the head despite his insistence that he hated the pig riding on his bus. They had had the same bus driver drive them too and from Gravity Falls every year since they were twelve. They were only sixteen now, but that was still a lot of driving.

They drove for what felt like ages. Mabel was humming to herself as she read one of the trashy romance novels that she loved. Dipper secretly really liked them too. Every so often the girl would sigh happily, showing that the main love interest had done something especially romantic.

Dipper spent his time playing Animal Crossing. He loved the simple, calming game and had probably clocked in about 300 hours playing it since he had gotten his switch a few months ago.

Hours later, they had finally made it to their destinations. It felt like home. 

The shack was just as worn down and tacky as it had always been, Soos certainly hadn’t changed that. They were greeted by a small party of familiar faces.

Soos was standing there waving at the kids. His arm was wrapped around Melody’s waist, they had gotten married last summer and seemed to be happier than ever.   
Wendy was also there, her hair was braided back and topped with a familiar pine tree hat. She was wearing shorts and a plain blue T-shirt. She looked a lot older, but she really hadn’t changed much. Dipper gave her a short wave before she pulled him in for a huge hug.

“Dipper, you loser. I’m so happy to see you,” she exclaimed, squeezing him into a bear hug that was so tight it could only have been expected from someone of Corduroy blood.

“Wendy, hi. It’s good to see you to-” Dipper was interrupted by Mabel running up to them. Knocking into Wendy so hard that she almost knocked the older girl down.

Dipper turned away from the girls and said hi to Soos, giving him a solid bro hug before being pulled in for a hug with Melody. 

Dipper said hi to a few more people. Including Wendy’s friend group, they were still going pretty strong, mostly because the teens really had no other options. Tambry and Robbie were just as in love as ever. Just as gross about their PDA as ever too. Wendy had told Mabel, who had told him, that they fought a lot but their dramatics balanced out with each other perfectly, resulting in them never actually fighting somehow. Mabel was pretty proud of that match.

The last person that he said hi to was the one and only Pacifica Northwest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper sees Pacifica and can't help but wonder why it took him so long to realize how gorgeous she is. And he also can't help but wonder why he wants to kiss her so bad all of a sudden.

Pacifica had grown a lot from when he had first met her. Both as a person and physically. She had grown a few inches but was still about a head shorter then he was. Though that wasn’t saying much, seeing as Dipper was about 5’11. She still rocked her full bangs and long blonde hair that she was wearing down at the moment. When he really focused on her face, he suddenly wondered how he had never noticed that she was gorgeous before. Her large blue eyes stood out brilliantly from the rest of her face. And her skin was perfect, everything about her face seemed perfect. She had forgone heavy makeup on that day, wearing a look that Mabel would describe as no-makeup makeup.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a purple shirt with the words ‘mystery shack’ in big bold letters. Dipper was shocked, he would have never guessed that Pacifica would wear anything to do with the Mystery shack.

“Hey,” Dipper said after he had approached her. She smiled up at him, blushing softly in the late afternoon light. Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. He cleared his throat and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, regretting his choice of shirt.

What was wrong with him, it was just Pacifica. He had never and would never again think of her like that. He had just had a long day and his hormones were out of whack, that was the answer.

“Earth to Dipper,” she said, snapping her fingers in his face and bringing him back to reality. It really helped get rid of the momentary thought that Dipper had had about how pretty and kissable she looked. She was just the same annoying girl.

“Why are you wearing that shirt?” he asked her, moving to take his bags upstairs. He also grabbed Mabel’s bags, knowing that she would be talking to Candy and Grenda for forever. Pacifica followed him.

“What do you mean?” she replied. Dipper sent her a weird look as the two walked up the stairs in the mystery house. “Did no one tell you?”

Dipper sighed as he dropped Mabel’s bags into the previously boarded-up room of the proton switching rug. Last year, Mabel had made it her duty to renovate the room, it was now the pinnacle of interior design, in Mabel’s own words, and it contained no weird Gravity Falls magic within its walls. Mabel and Dipper had figured out that they needed different rooms last summer after a few incidents that you did not want to be sharing with your sibling. So now, the twins were able to go as far as they wanted to with themselves or partners. “What did no one tell me, Pacifica?” Dipper asked as they walked up to the attic.

“I got hired to work at the mystery shack for the summer,” she said, smiling at Dipper when he sent her a shocked look.

He dropped his bags by the bed and sat down. He also invited Pacifica to sit next to him on the unmade twin bed, she surprisingly took him up on his offer. Sitting a bit closer to him then his stupid teenage boy brain could handle. She probably didn’t even notice, but he noticed every single movement she made.

“So, the mystery shack isn’t too low for you, now?” Dipper asked, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Pacifica scowled at him, “I’m not that bad. Plus, my family needs the extra money and Soos pays well,” she was studying her hands. They used to always be perfectly manicured, but now, they looked hand-painted. Dipper thought they looked better this way, but he didn’t say anything.

Dipper remembered when the Northwest family lost their fortune. The family had never fully regained their money, being old money and all, they never learned how to make more money. They lived in a small house now, on the west side of town, and they were obviously hurting if Pacifica had to get a job here. 

“Pacifica, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dipper said. Slouching to make himself seem smaller and more sincere to the girl next to him.

She cut him off, “Dipper, I don’t need your pity.” The blonde stood up and wandered over to a mirror that Mabel had put up and decorated when they were fourteen. She fixed her hair quickly, pulling it up into a ponytail.

Dipper stood up too, moving over to the door and leaving the room, waiting for her in the hallway right outside. She followed after him, closing the door behind her.

“Okay, then you won’t get my pity. I almost forgot how annoying you can be,” Dipper said as they walked back down to the shop. Dipper heard his stomach growl and realized that it was already seven after checking his phone.

“Rude,” Pacifica replied, not looking at him and speeding her pace up.

“What do you want from me?” Dipper cried after her. 

When they made it down to the shop, they found a much-reduced group of their friends sitting on the steps of the shack.

“Dipper, we’re gonna go to Greasy’s for dinner if you wanna come,” Mabel called out to him, waving from her spot next to Wendy.

“Sure, I’m starving,” Dipper replied, they all piled into Melody’s van. Dipper looked over to Pacifica, who was standing a little way off, looking down at her hands and not getting in the car. “Hey, you can come with us.”

Pacifica looked up, surprised, her eyes latching on to Dipper’s face, “No, I’m fine. I've got to get home pretty soon. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she replied a little sadly. Dipper nodded a little bit and closed the door.

He caught a glance of her grabbing a bike and riding off in the opposite direction of them as they drove off.

“Wow Dipper, what was that?” Mabel asked after they had been driving for a second.

“What are you talking about?” He replied, looking at Wendy for a bit of help, she just smiled and shrugged. 

“Um, did you not feel the tension between you and Pacifica? What is going on between you two?” Mabel replied, grinning at him and elbowing him in the side.

“Oww, Mabel! Don’t do that,” he said, pushing her away, “there is nothing going on between us. It’s just Pacifica, nothing will ever be going on between us,” Dipper replied. 

“Sure, Dipper. Sure.” Mabel said. Then she prodded Wendy, who hadn’t really been paying attention and was instead looking at her phone.

“Sure, Dipper. Sure.” Wendy said, still not paying attention but going along with Mabel anyway.

“Sure, Dipper. Sure.” Soos cut in.

“Sure, Dipper. Sure,” Melody said, giggling a bit after Soos had poked her in the side to make her say it.

“I can’t believe you’re all ganging up on me,” Dipper scoffed. He slouched down into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I just do it cause I love you,” Mabel said, poking him in the cheek until he smiled.

They made it to the diner a few minutes later. Grabbing a booth near the middle of the old building. Dipper ordered himself a burger. He also noted that Mabel ordered some pancakes with extra whipped cream, her unofficial favorite food.

As they sat and ate, it felt just like old times. Gravity Falls always did. For the Pines twins, this was the most nostalgic, magical place on Earth. Even if it had almost resulted in them going to therapy a few times.

Despite how happy he was, he couldn’t ignore the nagging sensation in the back of his head saying that what Mabel had said about Pacifica had some merit to it. Not that he wanted it to. He thought through all of the terrible things her family had put them through over the years. He thought about all the mean things Pacifica had said, especially to Mabel in summer’s past. Sure, she had changed, but how much can you really expect a person like her to change. She had been raised for a lot of her life to be a dick. How quickly could all those years of being a dick be forgotten?.

After they got home, Wendy took off in her beat-up old pickup, promising that she would be there at some point the next morning.

The rest of the group went to get ready for bed. Melody and Soos had lived in Stan’s old room for about two years now. She had moved in after Soos’ Abuelita had died, not wanting to leave him alone in the house. Mabel and Dipper quickly said goodnight to each other before migrating into their own rooms. Neither of them had begun unpacking, which wasn’t great.

Dipper unpacked the majority of his things. Mostly just making his bed and throwing most of his clothes in random drawers.

It was quite late when he finally fell back onto his bed in the dark attic. He tossed and turned for a while, fighting off bad memories. His first night back always gave him the most vivid flashbacks to Bill and everything that he had experienced his first year here. And without Mabel there, he was extra lonely. As he lay in bed, trying to fight off the memories, he just hoped that this summer would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big argument between him and Pacifica, Dipper has to figure out how to apologize.

“Fairies are cool, you can’t convince me otherwise,” Pacifica said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the cash register.

“Fairies will kill you. Like every other creature in Gravity Falls,” Dipper replied, looking down at his notebook, specifically the fairy page.

“Just because something can kill you doesn’t mean it’s not cool,” she replied, sitting down and pouting up at Dipper. Dipper had a momentary thought about how pretty she was and quickly pushed it to the back of his head.

“No, the fact that it can kill you kind of makes it not cool,” Dipper replied, moving his arms around a bit wildly. “Look,” he pointed at a passage in the book, “‘fairies are the most cunning creatures in gravity falls. Avoid them as much as possible, and never make a deal with them, it will always come back to haunt you. They are similar to Bill but they don’t actually seek out deals with humans.’ Does that not terrify you?” Dipper asked.

Pacifica just shrugged and pulled her phone out, ignoring the incredulous look he sent her.

“Pacifica, come on. If you come across a fairy, don’t talk to it. That’s all I’m asking,” Dipper said.

“You have no control over me,” Pacifica replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Ugh, you are so annoying,” Dipper yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and falling into a chair nearby.

“That’s rich coming from Mr. Annoying himself,” she replied.

“Like you know anything about being rich, well, not anymore,” Dipper said, his words edged and dangerous.

Pacifica looked up, her whole face turning red with anger, “what the hell is wrong with you? My family is only poor because your family from hell brought that fucking triangle to Gravity Falls,” she screeched.

“No, your family is only poor because your father doesn’t know how to spend his money. It is not my family's fault that yours doesn’t know responsible money management,” Dipper replied, standing up. The two were almost standing chest-to-chest, but Dipper loomed over her, Pacifica didn’t back down, she stood there, still glaring at him.

“We have done everything to make our lives work after this. It is so disrespectful of you to ever even talk about my family. I don’t want to hear stuff about them ever come out of your disgusting mouth ever again.”

“I thought you were different,” Dipper sneered. “But no, all Northwests are the exact same. You can’t handle that you’re just like the rest of us now. You’re just mad that you aren’t special.”

Pacifica seethed, “What did I just say, asshole. Don’t ever say the name Northwest again, you are just like all the other Pines. You’re selfish and you don’t care about anyone but yourself. You just wanna solve all the mysteries of the world and you don’t care who gets hurt in the process,” Pacifica had so much anger boiling in her eyes as if she had been waiting a lifetime to say that to him.

“Uh, guys? You’re scaring some of the customers, and Soos is gonna notice soon,” Mabel said, Dipper hadn’t even noticed she had crept up to them.

“Shut up, Mabel,” they both yelled at the girl. Mabel just walked off quickly, and Pacifica went back to staring at Dipper, breathing heavily. 

After a few more moments, Pacifica turned and grabbed her water bottle and keys out from behind the register desk, “Soos, I’m going on my break,” she called as she stomped out of the shack.

Soos came running out of the back, “Wait, Pacifica, it’s not time for your break,” he called after her, stopping after he realized that she was already gone. “Um...Dipper, work the register,” he said before walking back into the back room.

Dipper scowled and sat down, not wanting to think about the argument but being unable to get it out of his head.

Mabel approached him a few minutes later, after he had stewed a little bit. She pulled a stool over and sat down next to him, not saying anything.

After a very long time of no customers coming over to them, she finally spoke. “You should apologize to me.”

Dipper looked over at his sister, but she didn’t look back. She was wearing that stupid shooting star sweater she had gotten when they were twelve. Dipper wasn’t surprised, she only wore it when they were back here.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said, looking back out at the store.

Mabel sighed but Dipper didn’t look over at her. “You know what you need to do now,” Mabel said in a monotone voice. “I’ll cover for you.”

“I don’t know where she went,” Dipper replied, he didn’t know Pacifica well enough to know where she went when she was angry

“Try the diner,” Mabel said, leaning her face on her elbow and still not looking at him. Dipper stood up and moved towards the door. When he made it outside he grabbed his bike and made his way to the diner. 

Mabel was right, per usual, Dipper found Pacifica sitting in a booth in Greasy’s, stewing.

Dipper slid into the seat across from her, ordering a water from Lazy Susan when she came by.

“Do you want anything?” Dipper asked, trying to get Pacifica to talk to him.

She glared at him, “I already have something,” she shook her drink around as if to bring his attention to it and then looked back down at her phone, “I don’t need your pity.”

Dipper felt his heart drop a bit and looked down at his hands which were laced together and resting on the table.

“Pacifica, that’s-” 

“I already told you, Dipper, save it,” Pacifica interrupted. Suddenly it felt like they were twelve again and Dipper was trying to be nice. They sat in silence for far too long. Dipper twiddling his thumbs. He glanced up at Pacifica every so often, she was just drinking some soda, probably diet. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, realizing that he had made an assumption. He had spent every second he had known Pacifica making assumptions about her. 

First she was a rich bitch. Then she was poor and Dipper pitied her. And she was always a skinny, pretty blonde girl. Maybe he was biased. 

“I’m sorry.”

Pacifica looked up, shock apparent in her eyes, “I didn’t ever think I would see the day where Dipper Pines was apologetic to me,” she smiled ironically.

“Look, don’t make this a big thing,” Dipper said, groaning and leaning back in his seat.

Pacifica leaned forward and laughed a bit, “I can’t do that, this is a big deal. You, Dipper Pines, apologized to me, Pacifica Northwest. I expect this kind of thing from Mabel but not you,” she smiled wildly.

Dipper groaned again and ran his hands over his face, “Pacifica, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, I hope you can forgive me out of the infinite love in your heart,” Dipper replied. He leaned forward against the table before he realized that in doing so he ended up way too close to Pacifica.

Her smile turned genuine and a little sad, “there he is, that’s the Dipper Pines I know,” thankfully she moved back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know I make stupid assumptions about you. I’ll stop doing it, I should have stopped years ago,” he said.

The air was silent and tense for a few minutes, “what? Do you want me to thank you? I’m not thanking you for being a decent person,” she said, staring stubbornly at her phone.

“Pacifica, I really am sorry Please, how do I make this up to you?” He replied.

Pacifica didn’t reply for another few minutes, “I don’t have anything right now, but I’ll let you know.”

Dipper finally let himself relax, realizing that she had forgiven him. Pacifica glanced at her phone again, “oh, my breaks almost over.”

Dipper stood up at the same time as her, as they walked out into the poorly paved parking lot. “Dipper, a way that you can begin to regain my favor is to admit that fairies are cool,” Pacifica said, grinning.

Dipper gave her a side-eye, “you know what, okay. Fairies suck but okay, they’re cool,” he said.

Pacifica smiled back at him as she got in her car. “Thanks, Dip.”

“Anything for you,” he replied. He meant it to be sarcastic, but deep down, something in his voice was sincere.

The next few days were oddly calm for Gravity Falls. There were only a few encounters with strange, odd magical creatures. Nothing particularly noteworthy.

The noteworthy thing for Dipper was Pacifica. Every smile she sent him went straight to his heart. He felt like he was being ridiculous, and he was.

Pacifica was gorgeous, that was just a fact, but he knew that someone being attractive and being attracted to them was different. Dipper was desperately trying to convince himself that he wasn’t attracted to Pacifica.

Today, Dipper was supposed to be helping Soos repair a hole in the floor left by a particularly wild, not to mention drunk, centaur. And he was really trying to be helpful and pay attention. But instead, he was looking at Pacifica Northwest.

She was sitting doing her job at the cash register. Right now she was talking to a customer with a fake, customer service smile on her face. It was odd seeing her like that, but he was getting more used to it. 

He had noticed that morning that she was wearing a shirt that Mabel had given to her as a gift last summer. It was a cropped baby blue shirt with the word ‘icon’ in small, bold letters on the right breast of it. When Pacifica had first been given the shirt she had denounced it. Mabel had smiled as if that was what she had expected. Mabel and Pacifica's relationship was just like that. Mabel being selfless and Pacifica denying that she even liked Mabel. Mabel swore that their relationship was great, but Dipper didn’t see it. 

But Dipper could see how beautiful Pacifica looked today. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs swept evenly over her brow. She had heavier makeup, but she made it look effortless. Everything about her looked somehow effortless, the ripped skinny jeans, the dainty heart necklace hanging around her neck, her brilliant smile. 

“Uh, Dipper? Hammer?” Soos said as he reached back behind him for the tool. Dipper snapped out of it and handed Soos the hammer, trying to ignore the girl working on the other side of the shack.

He felt a pair of eyes on him soon, turning around and noticing that Mabel, who was sitting at the counter near Pacifica, holding Waddles, was watching him thoughtfully.

Suddenly she stood, approaching him and handing him the pig, even as he protested. 

“Dipper, I think Waddles wants to hang out with you,” Mabel said, ignoring how the pig squealed and squirmed to get away from him. “Go sit at the counter and hang out with him, I’ll help Soos.”

Dipper knew what his sister was doing, what a jerk. But he could see no way to get out of her conniving, good-intentioned plan.

Soos shrugged, happy for any help and Dipper made his way over to the counter like a man to the electric chair. All while trying to keep a firm grip on the squirming pig in his arms.

He sat down heavily, murmuring angrily at the annoying animal. Waddles was so heavy now, he missed the days when the once small pig was only fifteen pounds.

He saw Pacifica glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Dipper looked over at her, questioningly, wanting to get her attention more than really ask why she had looked at him.

“What?” Pacifica asked, irritated, and now fully looking over at the boy.

Dipper shrugged and moved to hand the pig to her. He had found a way to unload the burden and annoy Pacifica. He didn’t know how to process any of the feelings he felt when it came to her, annoying her was a way to handle it.

She scowled at him, holding the pig tightly and petting him gently despite her ‘disgust’.

“Annoying boy,” she whispered to the pig clearly talking about Dipper. Dipper barely heard her, but he still smiled, finding the simple, soft gesture unbelievably cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, a kidnapping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an fyi, there is a little bit of slut shaming towards Pacifica. It's not much, and it's not a big thing in the story. I just wanted to let everyone know that it is a thing that happens.

Dipper shooed a fly away from his face, cursing the annoying bug and the hot sun beating down on the back of his neck.

He was pulling weeds outside of the mystery shack; helping Melody in the garden she had started shortly after moving in. He hadn’t originally planned to help her, but Melody was very sweet, and she had asked him very nicely. He couldn’t say no.

He was starting to regret his decision to be nice.

Melody seemed happy though, she was smiling in a way that lit up her whole face. She didn’t seem too hot, but the back of her neck and her face was covered by a huge straw sunhat. She happily crawled around the garden picking weeds and talking to her plants as if she was their mother. It was a total Mabel thing to do. And it was apparently a total Melody thing to do too.

Dipper groaned unhappily as he pulled another weed. He threw it in a trash bag before standing up and moving over to a shaded area. He plopped down, and spread out over the cool grass, trying desperately to cool off.

After a while, he heard someone walking over to him, moving through the grass before settling in next to him softly.

Dipper opened his eyes a little bit, gazing up at the pleasant face of Melody above him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi, I see you got a little hot, didn’t ya?” She asked good naturedly.

“Yep, this gardening stuff fucking sucks,” he replied, laughing a bit as Melody ruffled his hair and chided him about his language.

“It’s not that bad if you have a hat, kiddo,” she said, smiling again.

Dipper just groaned and put his hands over his eyes prompting another bout of laughter from the woman next to him.

“You know what? You take mine, I’ve got lots just inside,” Melody said, standing up and pulling her hat off. She plopped it onto Dipper’s head after he sat up, pulling the heavy hat down so it fit his head right. She walked off in order to retrieve another hat, calling behind her, “get a move on Dip! We don’t have all day.”

Dipper stood slowly, moving over to a farther, more weed ridden part of the garden. This part looked as though it hadn’t been properly cared for for a while, small stones and mushrooms were scattered about. Dipper didn’t even know how to begin cleaning it up.

He was interrupted before he even got the chance, luckily.

“Hey, Dipper,” the voice of Pacifica called out. It had been almost two weeks since they had had their big fight and though Dipper hated to admit it, he couldn’t deny that the fight had flipped a switch in their relationship. He also couldn’t deny that he and Pacifica were getting closer little by little as the days went by. 

“Yeah?” he yelled back at the smiling blonde.

“What do you want from the diner for lunch? Mabel is going down there to get food for everybody,” she replied, moving a bit closer so she didn’t have to yell as loud.

Neither of the teens noticed the small figures moving behind Dipper. Small, glowing women moved amongst the trees, flitting this way and that, in search of how best to kidnap their distracted prey.

Pacifica was halfway across the lawn, still talking to Dipper, when he felt the hundreds of tiny hands on him.

For a moment he thought that he had finally gone insane. But then, he focused in and realised that the faces of the women that now had him in their grasp were fairies. Of course they were.

Dipper screamed, mostly out of sheer fear, but a little bit in an attempt to attain Pacifica’s help.

Before she even got the chance to do something, Dipper was flying through the trees, unable to tell where he was going other than knowing that he was indeed moving. He thought that he briefly heard the sound of a scream that might have belonged to Pacifica, but he was hardly able to hear anything over the giggling and talking of the fairy’s.

After what felt like both far too much time and no time at all, he was set down at their destination.

It was a small village, not in a population way but in a size way. It was a bustling city in the clearing of a bunch of trees. Apartment buildings that only went up to Dipper’s knees at the tallest were scattered about. And a large castle that only went to his waist was at the far end of the clearing.

The fairy’s that were holding onto him took him around the city, towards the castle, he realized. Eventually, he was taken around the back into a courtyard of sorts, where a fairy girl with a brighter glow than all the others was sitting on a throne-like chair, making what appeared to be the world's smallest daisy chain.

Dipper was set down in the middle of this courtyard, set down gently while his hands and feet were tied up by a weirdly soft rope. He made a futile attempt to thrash around and get away from his captors, but he was stopped by some incapacitating spell that seemed to be put on him by the girl on the throne.

After he was completely detained, he was approached by the young fairy. As she made her way closer to him, he could see that she was maybe sixteen, most likely as old as he was or she appeared like it at least. And she was certainly beautiful. She was only as tall as his middle finger maybe, but the light that shone around her was almost blinding from far away. As she got closer, the light dimmed, and Dipper could make out her face. Small, perfect features stood out from her face, she looked a bit like a doll. Her eyes glowed like small diamonds and the most odd part was that her skin was the same glowy shade of pink the glow around her was. 

She was smiling radiantly at him, as if his presence made her extremely happy. Something in her look made Dipper unimaginably uncomfortable.

When she spoke, her voice was like a small tinkling bell, and he could just barely make out the words she spoke. “Welcome, my Prince, to Bellopolis. I am the Princess Miria and I am overjoyed to have you here. The wedding will take place in a week,” she proclaimed.

Dipper stared at her in confusion, “hold on, what wedding?”

“Why, our’s silly. I have been in love with you and your people for so long now, and I am now at the marrying age, so we will have our wedding very soon. I would have liked it earlier, as I’m sure you would have too, but unfortunately, I want it to be perfect so we must wait, my love!” she smiled a bit more and moved closer to his face, her wings making a faint buzzing sound so close to his ear.

“What?! I can’t marry you!” He protested, “we are not getting married. I can’t marry a fairy,” he cried, trying to struggle and escape again.

The small princess pouted at him, “well, darling, you might not like me now, but please be a bit more polite. You will learn to love me. I am very lovable.”

Dipper still couldn’t move, which was somehow not the most annoying part of this whole ordeal. The most annoying part was the serious wounded pride he experienced after the Fairy Princess had said she couldn’t touch him. Not in that way.

“I can’t touch you before the wedding so that we both stay pure,” is what she had actually said, her hand hovering right over Dipper’s cheek.

“What do you mean? I’m not pure,” Dipper had said, he rethought his statement for a moment, “atleast, I’m not pure in the way you assume I am.”

“Don’t lie to me,” the girl pouted, “I can sense it in your heart, you are pure. Don’t worry, being a virgin isn’t anything to be ashamed of, it’s great in fact.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, avidly trying to defend himself against the fairy’s true statement. “I am not a virgin. I’ve had tons of sex-” he was cut off by the fairys gasp as she clapped her hands over her ears.

“Don’t you dare say that word in front of me,” she cried.

“Well, that just proves how impure I am. And at the very least, I’ve kissed like three girls, that has to count for something in the impure category,” Dipper said, trying to wiggle away. Once again, it didn’t work.

“Oh, it’s okay. I know that you’ve kissed good, pure girls. I can tell. Trust me Dipper Pines, my true Prince Charming, you are a pure, good fellow. Perfect for being my future husband,” she proclaimed, clasping her hands together as if she couldn’t contain her feelings. 

A loud voice that sounded a bit like the gong of a bell called out the princess’ name before she could continue her rant, “Oh, that’s my father, I must go. But don’t worry, I will be back and I will bring my entire family to meet you next time.” She fluttered off after that, her light becoming more and more bright until it disappeared behind the door and was gone.

After she had gone, Dipper found that he could at least move around a little bit. He was still tied up though, and fairy guards stood at every corner of the courtyard. They seemed ready to fight if he tried to get away.

He sat there for what felt like forever-long enough for his butt to go numb at the very least-before something of interest happened again.

He heard a very slight noise that almost seemed to be a figment of his imagination. It was a very small, soft hiss. He ignored it. He heard it again louder a few moments later, this time it sounded a bit more like ‘psst’ as if someone was trying to get his attention. He ignored the noise twice more before it got loud enough to make him think that he wasn’t actually crazy. He cocked his head to the side “Hello,” he said, a bit too loud, he got several looks from the fairy guards, but they passed it off as him talking to himself, “who’s there,” he said a bit more quietly.

“Oh my God, finally, Jesus, Dipper, you are thick headed. It’s me...Pacifica,” an annoyed voice came from behind him. Outside of the wall of the courtyard. Dipper felt relief flood through him as a smile spread across his face, he would be out of here in no time.

“Sorry, I thought I was going insane,” he replied in a low whisper. He thought for a fleeting moment that a year ago that comment would have had a bit of a bite to it. But now, it was filled with humor, even a little affection.

“That’s not helpful,” she replied in a low sarcastic whisper. “Do you have a plan, dumbass?”

“Pacifica, this is a rescue, not a roast. If you’re gonna be rude I don’t want your help,” he replied angrily.

“Fine, then I won’t help you,” she said, whisper yelling back. Dipper almost expected to hear the sounds of her getting up and walking away. But he didn’t hear anything.

A while later, after he had cooled off, he spoke again, “Pacifica, if you’re still there, I would really like your help,” he said in a soft whisper.

He almost felt like it was too late when Pacifica didn’t reply for a while. But then she huffed softly, “just so you know, you owe me even more now,” there was no real anger behind her words.

Dipper laughed a laugh that was soft and breathy, “of course, I don’t really have a plan, but maybe you can just untie me discreetly?” he suggested, knowing it wasn’t the best plan he had ever come up with..

“Yeah, that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said,” she replied, confirming his fears.

“Do you have a better idea?” He responded.

“Well...no. Fine,” Pacifica said, climbing over the fence and starting on the knots around Dipper’s hands.

That was the moment that the fairy Princess decided to come back, followed by her parents. 

“What are you doing, wench?” The tiny voice cried. The small girl came flying up to them, her face scrunched up in anger.

“Shut up,” Pacifica shot back, seemingly without thinking, still working on the knots.

“Guards, seize this slut,” the princess cried.

Pacifica’s head shot up at that, “Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say to me,” she said, her face turning red as she glared at the fairy.

“What is wrong with you,” Dipper said right after her, feeling anger rise up in him.

Pacifica was suddenly grabbed by the fairy guards, being grabbed and hauled over near Dipper, her hands tied up roughly. 

“She is not pure. I can see her soul, it is tinted, she is not a virgin and she is not allowed to touch you. Otherwise we can’t get married, and you wouldn’t want that,” the fairy replied, gazing at Dipper lovingly. He glared daggers at her.

“Mirabelle, come here. We need to discuss him,” the king said to his daughter. 

“Coming, dad,” she called, glaring daggers at Pacifica before turning and moving towards her father.

Dipper felt a plan working it’s way out in his head, he just hoped that it would be okay with Pacifica. And that the fairies wouldn’t kill them both for it.

‘Pacifica,” he whispered to her softly, she didn’t look over at him but he could tell that she was listening. “Kiss me.”

“What?” she said, almost losing her composure and yelling.

“I mean, I can’t marry her if you touch me, she already said that, so if you kiss me I’m hoping we’ll be thrown out and get to go home,” he replied. She was looking over at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. He could see every detail in her electric eyes, and it was mesmerizing

“Dipper, there has to be another way,” she replied, blushing deeply at the suggestion.

“I mean, you really just need to touch me in some way, but we’re both tied up and only have our mouths free. Just kiss me, please, it won’t mean anything, and I’ll never tell anyone,” Dipper replied, trying to convince her before the princess came back.

Her face fell a little bit and turned a bit brighter pink, “Dipper, I can’t.”

“Why not?” he responded. He wasn’t trying to sound pushy, but the situation was getting to him and he needed a way out, and Pacifica did too. And the suggestion definitely had nothing to do with her soft looking lips or anything.

“Because…” Pacifica was looking anywhere but at Dipper, “because...I like you Dipper. I’’ve liked you for a while now and I don’t want our first kiss to be like this. To be a secret and because some fairy bitch who wants to marry you thinks I’m a slut. But you probably don’t care,” she said it all in a quick, sad whisper before she turned as much as she could and looked away.

Dipper could barely process anything for a few moments before all of her words sunk in. Pacifica liked him. Pretty, smart Pacifica liked him. The girl he had known for years that had grown into a kind, beautiful young person liked him. Him. He couldn't believe it.

The confession caused a bunch of previously unexplained thoughts to click into place. He couldn’t deny it any longer, he liked Pacifica Northwest. He wanted to kiss her in a non life or death situation. And he wanted to hold her hand. And take her on a date. Lots’ of dates. And watch movies with her. So, in conclusion, he liked her a lot.

“Pacifica, I don’t think you’re a slut or anything. And I obviously don’t care at all if you aren’t like, a…virgin. It doesn’t matter, at all,” he said, trying to make her understand that he was sorry. “And I get it. If you don’t want the relationship to start like this, it’s okay. But for the record, I like you too.”

After a moment, Pacifica looked at him with a bit of a shocked expression on her face. “Dipper, don’t lie to make me feel better,” she warned, her face setting in an angry grimace.

“No, of course not. I actually really do like you. I think I’ve secretly liked you since the beginning of the summer without really knowing it,” he whispered. Trying desperately to assuage her worries.

She just stared at him for a while, her eyes had something searching in them. Like she had found something she couldn’t quite believe could actually exist.

“Fine, I’ll kiss you but if you are lying to me I will never talk to you again. I swear it on my life Dipper Pines,” she said. Taking a deep breath as if to steady herself. Dipper felt something welling up inside of him, and he didn’t know what it was, but he knew that if they weren’t tied up right now he would have hugged Pacifica tightly, and he probably wouldn’t have ever let her go again.

“Okay, thank you. I swear I’m not.” Dipper gulped a bit and tried to ground himself. 

“Hey, Mirabelle,” he called out, not whispering but yelling across the courtyard. Once he saw that he had her attention, he turned to Pacifica, intending to tell her to kiss him now, but she already knew what was happening.

Her mouth was already on his when he turned. It was the most perfect first kiss he had ever had. Her lips were so soft against his, and the two seemed to move perfectly in sync. Dipper almost broke it off when an ear piercing shriek echoed across the courtyard, but Pacifica didn’t move back, she deepend the kiss.

Dipper didn’t ever even want to move away from her. And then their tongues were entwined and it was the strangest experience ever: kissing his crush, tied up in front of a bunch of fairies. It was odd to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, in a good way. In the kind of way that made Dipper never want it to end.

He let out an audible groan when he was forcibly pulled away from the girl of his affections. When he looked at Pacifica, who must have heard said embarrassing groan, he found that she was blushing...like...a lot.

“I will not have this heathen...this...this...whore marrying my daughter-” Dipper heard the fairy king say. He didn’t really want to pay attention though, so he dreamily focused on Pacifica’s pink, slightly swollen lips. The world seemed to be a bit brighter of a place, Dipper didn’t even know that plain kissing could make someone feel so good.

“Take them down to the dungeons,” was what he heard when he tuned back in. He also heard a high pitched, almost bell-like crying, coming from the small, heaving frame of the princess.

“Um,...sir, the dungeons won’t fit them,” another small voice said to the King. Dipper almost laughed, none of this felt real. Though when did his life ever.

“Oh...well then take them to whatever place the boy was originally going to stay in and lock them up. Oh... and tie them up too, we wouldn’t want them being...nasty with each other again,” Dipper snorted. 

It was merely a few seconds before Dipper was being carried away, off farther into the woods. He could only really see the sky from his position, clouds had now gathered over the bright, burning sun. In fact, now it looked like there was a chance of rain.

Before long, Dipper found himself entering a fairly normal cottage-like house.

He was quickly set down, his wrists and ankles being bound tightly, much tighter than before. 

He noticed that Pacifica was tied up in much the same way he was on the other side of the room. 

They were left there after a few moments, the fairies undoubtedly taking up post outside the door of the little cabin. 

Dipper took a moment to collect his thoughts and take in his surroundings. The cottage was clearly decorated in a more classically feminine taste, probably because this would have been the princess’ home too if her plan had worked out. The walls were decorated with floral wallpaper, and every piece of furniture was adorned with shiny pieces of metal and various shades of pink. It wasn’t a poorly decorated house by any means.

Dipper was seated on the floor leaning against a plush couch, and Pacifica was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the cozy living room. Dipper noted that there was a large curtain stretched out against the back wall and presumed that there was a window perfect to escape out of behind it.

“I’m just gonna say what we’re both thinking, your plan didn’t work,” Pacifica said, angrily trying to readjust for a more comfortable position.

“Sorry, I told you, fairies are tricky little bastards,” Dipper replied, leaning his head back onto the couch cushions.

Pacifica didn’t reply to that, she just groaned unhappily and fell silent.

“Hey...Pacifica.” Dipper said quietly, not daring to look at her face, staring at the wall in front of him instead. “I really meant what I said out there, I do really like you.” 

“Well, thanks for not playing with my feelings, I guess,” Pacifica replied in a way that made it seem like she didn’t believe it.

“Oh my God, Pacifica!” Dipper exclaimed, looking fully at her this time and making intense eye contact, “get it through your thick head, I really like you. And I know that you like me and that’s okay because I reciprocate all of your feelings. I think that you’re really cool, and pretty, and you’re actually nice, and I like you so so much.” 

After Dipper had finished going off on her about how great he thought she was, all she did was stare. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped.

She had recovered her composure a little bit after a while but still hadn’t said anything. Instead, her eyes seemed to be rapidly searching the room for something, maybe a way out.

“Well...do you have any ideas?” Dipper asked Pacifica after a little while. His mind was grappling for an answer and couldn’t find anything. He was normally so good at coming up with plans, but today had left him feeling boggled and confused.

Dipper was startled by Pacifica gasping in excitement, “There, it’s a little gemstone, it looks sharp enough, I think that I can cut my rope on it.” Dipper looked in the direction she was looking. In the leg of a table near her, there was a small, glimmering blue diamond roughly inlaid in the wood.

Pacifica turned around and moved a bit closer to the table. When she got there, she found the gem and used it to fray the rope around her wrists, eventually cutting through the bindings. After freeing her wrists, she moved onto the knot at her ankles and had eventually freed herself completely.

After that, she moved over to untie Dipper. There was something very soft about the way her fingers grazed his wrists. After his wrists had been untied, Dipper started on the ties around his ankles and knees as Pacifica started searching the room for a way out.

After Dipper was fully free, he jumped up and started searching too. He made his way over to the large curtain on the far wall and moved it just a little bit out of the way. He found a large window on the other side. The window faced the woods and was locked from what Dipper could tell. There were also two fairy guards floating just outside of the window, but they didn’t seem to be paying much attention. The two were completely wrapped up in talking to each other, Dipper even saw the smaller fairy give the larger one a flower crown.

Dipper stepped out of the way, turning back to Pacifica who now stood behind him.

“Alright, there is a big window behind this curtain and it’s locked. But, I think that I can get it open pretty easily. And there are two other guards outside but they aren’t paying any attention, I think that we can grab them, or knock them out or something pretty easily.”

Pacifica nodded, “Alright, you break the lock and I’ll grab them and tie them up. Then we run,” she said.

“Run where? We don’t know where we are,” Dipper replied, looking back through the curtain and figuring out the best way to get the lock open.

“I never said I know which way to run. I just know that I don’t want those little sons of bitches catching me again,” Pacifica said, grabbing some of the discarded rope from their bindings and placing it nearby for easy tying.

“Okay, are you ready?” Dipper asked her.

“Let’s do this,” Pacifica replied. 

Dipper threw the curtains open, smashing the lock in one fluid motion as he pushed the window up, Pacifica diving in under his arm immediately. She threw herself out of the window, grabbing the fairies firmly in her hands.

Dipper pulled her back inside a second later, noting that Pacifica was too preoccupied with keeping the fairies quiet and detained to focus on pulling herself back into the cottage. 

Dipper took the fairy that he was being handed so that Pacifica could focus on tieing her fairy up. After the first one was tied, she also incapacitated the second one and the teens left the small creatures on the plush couch in the middle of the living space.

They both climbed out of the window and Dipper decided that it was probably their best bet to run a little way back, then to the side, then finally back towards town. They were trying to stay as far away from the fairy city as possible.

They started out on their run through the forest with both of them sprinting through the undergrowth easily. Pacifica managed to keep up with Dipper surprisingly well compared to how much longer his legs were than hers.

After what felt like forever, the two slowed down. Pacifica said that she recognized some parts of the woods they were in and that they were getting close to town now. Pretty soon, Dipper agreed.

By the time they made it to the streets of the familiar town, the sun had set and darkness was setting in over the now sleepy town. And just like the town, the two teens that had just arrived back in it were exhausted.

Every step Dipper took dragged him down more and more and he could hear Pacifica shuffling her feet.

At the shack, they found Melody waiting at the kitchen table, phone in hand, looking very worried. When she saw them, the worry vanished from her face.   
“Oh thank God, I was worried sick after you two just vanished. You didn’t even tell me where you went, I texted you two and called you so many times,” she had stood up at this point and pulled each of them into a hug. “I know I shouldn’t have been as worried as I was, but I can’t help it,” at this point, Pacifica had pulled her phone out finally, somehow, she had completely forgotten it in the hubbub of the afternoon. It had twenty missed calls from Melody and the same number of texts, Dipper showed her that he had the same.

“We are so sorry, Melody, we should have checked our phones after we escaped,” Dipper said.

“Escaped? You escaped? From where? Oh, please tell me everything,” Melody gave them each another hug. “Oh, and I need to call Mabel, she’s out looking for you two, we were both really worried after neither of you came in to tell us what you wanted for lunch,” Melody picked her phone up quickly and called Dipper’s sister, only talking for a moment. Dipper got a very brief amount of joy hearing Melody tell Mabel to not be dumb and to drive safe however excited she was to get home.

Mabel also gave them both a very large hug when she arrived. She was also worried and seemed overjoyed seeing them. She was a bit overenthusiastic, Dipper didn’t mind.

When Soos came in from the shack, he was also very pleased that Dipper and Pacifica weren’t dead. And finally, after all had been explained, and food had been eaten, the group was back to their merry, normal selves. 

Of course, Pacifica and Dipper had been cooed over a bit more by Mabel, but she had laid off after Pacifica had told her off and pushed her away a few times. Mabel had just smiled at her, and Dipper could see that Pacifica wasn’t actually annoyed with her at all. He would never understand their friendship.

Mabel had then gone to her bedroom to facetime Wendy and explain everything. And Melody had then suggested that Dipper walk Pacifica out to her bike after she had refused a ride home. 

As she was getting her bike up and ready to go, Dipper started the conversation he had been wanting to have since their escape.

“Pacifica, about what happened earlier…” he started.

She looked up at him, lips pursed, not saying anything yet.

“I think that something good could happen between us if we tried this out. Ya know, tried us out,” he rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that the blush creeping up to his face wasn’t too apparent. God this was hard. “Maybe we could go to Greasy’s sometime…” He trailed off as Pacifica started laughing.

After her laughter and Dipper’s nervous sputtering had decreased, Pacifica moved a bit closer to him. “Are you saying that you want to go on a date with me, Dipper Pines?” She said, laughing a bit more as she said it, like the situation was the funniest thing ever.

“Umm, yes?” He replied.

“Sounds good, I would actually like that a lot,” Pacifica leaned up and kissed Dipper on the cheek gently. 

She was quick to pick up her bike and ride away after that, calling that they would work out the details tomorrow. Her voice was almost lost in the wind. And then she was gone. Leaving Dipper in the night, standing there in the comforting evening heat, smiling like an idiot. 

When he went into the house, he was greeted by Mabel’s smiling face. “Sooooooo,” she said, “when’s the date?”

“What date?” Dipper replied, avoiding eye contact and walking towards the stairs. Mabel followed him unfortunately.

“Um, the one you’re going on with Pacifica. I saw her kiss you on the cheek out there, plus, there is a lot of unresolved stuff going on with you,” her words were punctuated by her wild hand gestures and the poking of his back as they walked up the stairs.

“Fine, we don’t have a plan yet, but I asked her to go to Greasy’s with me. Are you happy?” Dipper said as they reached his door.

“Yes, I am very happy!” Mabel exclaimed, smiling at her brother, “my brothers got a date, my brothers got a date. With Pacifica Northwest,” she sang in a silly voice.

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room, happy to get out of this situation.

“Oh, and we made out after being captured by the fairies,” he said quickly before slamming his room door.

He smiled wildly as he heard the echoing, “WHAT!” come from the hallway outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper was thrown forward against the table. He felt a jolt of pain in his stomach, but was able to ignore it because the most exciting thing was happening on the other side of the diner. When he turned to look, he was greeted by the sight of a huge hole in the far side of the diner. As far as he could tell, the hole was created by the gleaming blue spaceship now laying there. Despite the crash landing, there wasn’t a single dent in the outside of the ship.

As he stood there, staring at the ship, he felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see a worried looking Pacifica standing there.

“What the fuck is that?” she asked.

“I don’t know...a UFO I guess. The one thing in Gravity Falls that I have never seen,” Dipper replied.

“That can’t be possible,” Pacifica muttered, moving past Dipper towards the ship.

Dipper moved with her, grabbing a knife in one of his hands, not that he thought that would do much to literal aliens, but it was better than nothing.

When they reached the ship, Pacifica reached out to touch it before a loud hiss signalled the opening of the ships door, causing her to jump back quickly. Dipper grasped at her, grabbing her arm as smoke billowed out of the ship.

“Wow, that’s very cinematic,” Dipper muttered as they watched the door open, Pacifica snorted.

Two tall, humanoid figures appeared out of the smoke. Dipper gripped Pacifica’s arm tighter and she reached over and wrapped her hand around his hand that was wrapped around her upper arm. Dipper had a fleeting thought for a moment about who was really comforting who.

A warbled, angry sound was heard from one of the figures, it seemed to be yelling at the other. The other figure spoke back aggressively, moving its arms around in wild gestures. They seemed to be arguing like an old married couple.

After a moment, one of the figures seemed to point at Dipper and Pacifica before they both moved into the light. 

The creatures were both tall and willowy, and their limbs seemed to move just a little bit too fast. They were both bald and had tattoos across the top of their heads. Their faces were almost featureless, they had no lips, just an opening for a mouth and their noses were very Voldemort-esque. Their eyes were brilliant and just a little bit too big for their faces. The one on the left was a glimmering, basic silver color and it’s partner was a vibrant purple shade. They wore plain, tight black shirts and loose, flowing pants, the purple beings pants a light blue color and the silver aliens pants a bright yellow color.

The silver alien spoke first to them in that light, musical way of speaking they had already observed.

“Um, hi. We don’t speak that language, sorry,” Dipper said, a bit sheepishly as he stared up at the alien face that both had no emotion and was full of emotion at the same time.  
The aliens glanced at each other for a moment before they both tapped the right side of the back of their neck.

“Do you understand us now?” The silver one asked.

Dipper nodded as Pacifica gave them a thumbs up.

“Good, can you tell us where we are? Our navigation system stopped working about two lightyards away and someone didn’t think it was important to fix it,” the silver alien said.

Dipper just stared at him for a moment before Pacifica nudged him in the stomach with her elbow, “Umm, yeah, this is Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy,” he said.

“Damn, we are way off course, I told you we needed to ask for directions-” the silver alien said.

“I have my pride and I refuse to ask for directions, Kelmin, I went to navigational school for two years, I’m not gonna ask a random stranger for directions,” the purple alien interrupted.

Dipper and Pacifica just stood there staring at the otherworldly creatures as they argued about directions and nav school.

Eventually, Pacifica leaned over and whispered to Dipper, “interrupt them.”

“No,” Dipper whispered back, not looking over at Pacifica as he watched the aliens arguing wide-eyed..

“Well one of us has to do it eventually,”she said.

“Then it can be you,” said Dipper.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, “fine,” she whispered. “Um, hey, I’m sorry to interrupt,” she   
began at a louder volume, “but what exactly are you guys?” 

“Oh, forgive us,” the purple alien said, “my name is Chaka’Unsga, and this is my life partner Kelmirinian, but you can call them Kelmin, and I generally go by Chak.”

Pacifica nodded, prompting Dipper to nod too.

“We are Glenvins, from the planet Glenn in the fifteenth galactically recognized sector of the galaxy. We were on our way to Arrdora in the first GRC when we got turned around,” Kelmin said.

“I have no fucking idea how we managed to get into the third forgotten sector from the Kalwian way,” Chak said under their breathe.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter now does it, we just have to get to my sisters partnering ceremony,” the other responded.

“Okay, I think we can probably help you. You have a broken navigation system and obviously something else. Something is billowing smoke,” Dipper said, walking over to the ship curiously, wondering what he could figure out about it.

Kelmin followed Dipper, telling him about the ship and Chaka stayed back to talk to Pacifica.

“I think that it’s the gasoline in the ship, it isn’t very good with so much oxygen in the air,” Kelmin said as they glanced down at a small gadget now held in their too long fingers. 

Kelmin moved past Dipper then, walking over to a small panel on the side of the ship and pressed the end of their index finger onto the panel, causing it to open and release a billowing plume of smoke. “And I’m guessing the gas caused the engine to blow,” too much oxygen is never good. Curse the fact that you humans need so much of it to breath,” they said as they went into the engine compartment to look at the engine. 

“Yeah, it really sucks sometimes,” Dipper said nonchalantly as he moved in behind the alien to see the damage.

Kelmin pulled their head out of the engine compartment after a moment, proclaiming that they had the right tools but they didn’t know enough about how machines worked on this planet to do it. They needed someone who was good at machinery to fix it for them.

Dipper felt the light bulb in his head go off, he knew someone that knew a thing or two about machines and fixing things. 

Dipper and Kelmin walked over towards Chaka and Pacifica. He knew who to call, but he didn’t know how to get the giant spaceship out of the diner.

“Okay, so I have an idea about how to fix the ship,” Dipper said to Pacifica when he reached her.

“Okay, that’s good news, but what are we going to do about it being in the side of Greasy’s?” She replied.

“Yeah, I was getting to that, I have no idea,” he said. Pacifica sighed, turning towards the crinkled spaceship. After a moment, she pulled her phone out and scrolled through it for a few seconds, intently focusing on her task. Dipper stepped closer to look over her shoulder and see what she was doing. Texting.

“There we go, Wendy and her family will be here soon and they can haul the ship over to the Mystery Shack,” she said as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked towards the aliens again.

“Oh, obviously,” Dipper muttered to himself as he quickly followed after her.

Thirty minutes later the ship had been loaded up onto a trailer bed and was being hauled away by the Corduroys truck. 

As Dipper walked out into the parking lot, aliens and Pacifica behind him, he noticed that Pacifica’s bike was leaning against the side of the building.

He turned around to face her, ignoring the aliens standing awkwardly beside them, “Hey, if you want, I could...um...I could give you a ride to the shack. I mean-” he twirled his keys in his hand nervously and hoped that he looked cool, “I’m already giving Chaka and Kelmin a ride.”

Pacifica looked up at him, surprised. Dipper noticed the streak of dirt running down her cheek and how frizzy her hair had become in the crash. He focused on it intently for a moment before her voice brought him back. 

“Oh, well, I guess that if you’re already giving them a ride and we’re all going then I see no reason not to…” she looked around nervously, obviously trying to avoid his eyes, “I just need to grab my bike first, then we can go.” As she went to go towards her bike she sent him a smile and wink and Dipper felt himself fall a little bit in love

It probably wasn’t the weirdest thing he had ever experienced in his life. Kelmin and Chaka both scrunched in the back seat, and Pacifica riding shotgun as he drove Melody’s minivan through Gravity Falls. The only thing that could have made this moment weirder was-

And there it was. Dipper had been resting his hand on the car console as he drove with his other when there was suddenly a warm hand in his. Pacifica Northwest was holding his hand in hers. Their hands fit perfectly together. 

He didn’t dare look over at her, or down at their intertwined hands. Instead, he kept his eyes on the asphalt that was terribly dull in comparison to the pretty girl sitting next to him.


End file.
